The Thrill of the Rush
by BakeryHoePie
Summary: Elyza Lex is a 19 year old on holiday from her university. She is doing her best just trying to survive. Alicia Clark is a normal, stubborn 17 year old girl. She has just recently lost her boyfriend to the zombie apocalypse. These crazy girls butt heads from the beginning. Will they every get along or do opposites really attract?
**A/N: Okay my Clexa fans. I couldn't resist the pull to write some Lexark. So here is the first chapter of my new multi chapter fic. This is not really going to be canon to the storyline in Fear the Walking Dead, aside from having characters from the show involved. If you have any ideas or input that you would like to give, feel free to drop me a comment on here. Or you can come stalk me on Tumblr, I love stalkers.**

 **Read on and enjoy, my beauties!**

 **~*~The Thrill of the Rush~*~**

 **-Chapter 1-**

Elyza Lex never realized how lonely she would be once the apocalypse hit full force. She was never really one for crowds before everything went to shit. The Australian woman preferred to be on her own. Now that the majority the population was dead…er well undead, seeing another person was a rare commodity for the blonde. She used to have her best friend, but since Olivia died, become somewhat of a lone wolf.

So when she spotted the young brunette girl walking around the yard of the freakishly large house in the neighborhood that she has been squatting in since the beginning, she couldn't help but watch her.

It didn't hurt that the mystery brunette was easy on the eyes. She walked around with a cocky, devil may care attitude, but Elyza could tell that the other girl was just putting on a brave front. She was probably terrified underneath all of the sass that she put off.

Truth be told, Elyza had her moments of fear as well, but she just couldn't afford to show it.

The last time that she showed fear, her best friend was killed.

The two girls had been on holiday from university. They had both wanted to visit California since they were children. So being on this trip was everything that they could ever want.

Little did the two girls know, this would be their last holiday together.

Two weeks into their trip was when everything started to change. It happened slowly. People in the hotel that they were staying in started falling ill. They saw less people walking around Los Angeles when they were out sight-seeing.

Until one day, the streets were all but deserted. Well, deserted in the sense of cannibalistic undead staggering around.

Elyza called them zombies. She had a slight addiction to comic books. Not that she would ever admit to being a nerd. So she knew what a zombie was. Her best friend Olivia settled for calling them walkers.

It only took ten seconds of hesitation for Olivia to be bitten.

Olivia had gotten surrounded by a small group of walkers while they were out scouting for supplies. They split up in order to cover more ground. Then minutes into their supply run, Elyza heard Olivia scream.

Making her way towards the hair care items, Elyza finds a group of four walkers surrounding Olivia. Pulling out her hunting knife, the blonde rushes towards her best friend. She cuts down three walkers before coming face to face with Olivia.

" _You alright?"_

" _I think so."_

" _Have you been bit?"_

" _Nah. Least I don't think so."_

" _Behind you Elyza!"_

The blonde whips around, slicing her blade through the air. When she feels the hot steel come in contact with what feels like a chin, she pushes the blade forward, effectively slicing through the walker's neck. As soon as she hears the thunk of the head hitting the ground, she kneels down to slam her blade into the walker's skull.

" _Jesus mate! You've got a lot of pent up rage."_

" _Shut up."_ The blonde laughs, turning back around to face her friend. Her smile drops as she spies the walker coming up from behind her best friend. She opens her mouth to warn Olivia, but her mouth is unable to form the words. Her mouth's inability to form a simple word is enough time for the walker to close its jaws around Olivia's shoulder. The blonde slams her body into the walker, Olivia screaming as a chunk of her flesh is ripped from her shoulder.

The brunette's hand flies up to cover her injured shoulder, back sliding down the wall. She drops to the ground, letting out a soft howl of pain.

" _Motherfucker!"_ Elyza slams the hilt of her blade against the walker's head, reveling in the crunching sounds of the skull as she bashes it in. She beats the walker until its lethargic movements cease. Elyza turns her attention back towards her best friend, dropping down to her knees.

" _You're going to be fine O."_

" _Bollocks Elyza. Don't you fucking lie to me. We've seen what happens to the poor bastards who get chewed on by these fuckheads."_

" _Naw mate. You're going to be fine."_

The brunette laughs sourly. _"If it'll make you feel better. Sure, I'm gonna be ace!"_

" _Shove off. I can't lose you drongo."_

" _It doesn't seem like we'll get much of a choice mate."_

" _Ahhh bugger off. You bloody fuckwit."_

" _Just accept my fate arsehole."_

" _Never."_ Elyza laughs sadly, tears gathering in her eyes _. "You had to go and get chewed on, you wanker."_

" _Bugger off."_ Olivia laughs, a pained groan leaving her lips soon after _. "Elyza. Don't let me become one of those deadheads. You know it will happen."_

" _Don't even think about asking me that."_

" _Please."_

" _No."_

" _Elyza. Don't be a twat. You have to."_

" _Fuck off."_

" _Seriously babe. I don't want to become one of those things. Promise me."_

" _Fine."_

" _For now. Just sit with me."_

" _You're a bitch, you know that right?"_

" _You're a moll too."_

Elyza scoots next to her friend, wrapping an arm around her best friend. The girls share few words during that time, tears being abundant. Olivia starts to show signs of the inevitable change about ten hours after being bit. Elyza holds her friend close until the end, reminiscing about their younger years.

By the time Elyza leaves the convenience store, she is a different person. Killing her best friend probably having a lot to do with it.

Elyza Lex died in that convenience store with Olivia Black. The person that came out of that store shared the same name, but did not possess the same soft exterior.

Now two months later, she's all but stalking a brunette girl in a swanky Los Angeles neighborhood. She's only feeling like a complete creeper at this moment.

She's really only been following the brunette around for the last week. The idiot girl has a tendency to wander out alone in the middle of the night. Elyza tells herself that she is just trying to make sure the girl doesn't get herself killed. So far in her midnight excursions, this statement has been utter rubbish.

This night, the idiot brunette finally runs out of luck. Elyza has just followed her into the backyard of the house. She follows along the fence line, keeping her body against the brick wall. The brunette leaves the backyard, making her way down to the coastline.

Elyza sees the two walkers before the brunette, off in the distance a ways. She moves stealthily through the night air, taking down the walkers before they can reach the brunette. She effortlessly slices through their necks, severing their brainstems quickly.

" _What the fuck!"_

The harsh voice yelling out causes the blonde to stop in her tracks. She turns to face the voice, coming face to face with the brunette that she has been following.

" _That's not how you usually thank somebody for saving your life, Sheila."_

" _You just killed two people and you want me to thank you!? Are you insane?"_

" _Those aren't people love, they're already dead. If you had gotten any closer to them, they would've eaten you."_

" _I saw them. I wasn't planning on getting any closer to them."_

" _Sure. I'll pretend for a second that I believe you. Doesn't matter anyway. What's your name love?"_

" _Like I'm going to tell you my name. You're likely to kill me too."_

" _Oh honey, I've no intention of murdering you. You're quite pleasing to the eye. My name is Elyza. Elyza Lex."_

" _That sounds like a fake name. And what's up with the accent?"_

" _Oh love; I assure that my real name is indeed Elyza Lex. And the accent is not something that I am able to change. I hail from the land down under."_

" _What are you doing in Los Angeles?"_

" _A friend and I were here on holiday when everything went straight into the rubbish bin."_

" _Where is your friend now?"_

" _She didn't make it."_

The brunette's eyes soften, her posture taking on a more relaxed look.

" _I'm sorry."_

The blonde shrugs, her eyes betraying her otherwise stoic demeanor.

" _It's the apocalypse babe. Not much we can do about it but survive."_

" _Maybe life should be about more than just surviving."_

" _Maybe in another world. Do me a favor, don't come out alone. Especially during the night. It's harder to keep you safe when I can barely see you. Now run along, get back inside."_

Elyza turns away from the brunette, making her way back towards her shelter. The brunette's voice's stops her in her tracks once again.

" _I'm Alicia."_

ELyza turns around, a smirk plastered on her face.

" _Nice to meet you love. Now get your cute arse back inside before I drag you back by your hair."_

Elyza had a feeling the brunette wasn't going to heed her warning. The girl didn't really seem to be one that liked being told what to do.

So it doesn't really surprise the blonde when Alicia is out and about the very next night. She thankfully doesn't leave the backyard this time.

Alicia is lounging in a deck chair near the pool in the yard. She has a pair of sunglasses resting over her eyes, even though it is pitch black outside.

" _Sup Aussie?"_

" _What did I tell you about coming outside at night?"_ Elyza hops out of the tree that she has been perched in since Alicia came outside, landing quietly on the deck.

Alicia laughs sarcastically. _"If you haven't noticed, I don't really do well with being told what to do."_

" _Are you trying to get yourself killed, little girl?"_

" _I'm not a little girl!"_

" _Well you sure are acting like one."_

The brunette stands up with a huff, hands resting defiantly on her hips.

" _What exactly are you trying to prove, playing the hero?"_

" _I'm just trying to look out for you."_

" _Don't do me any favors, blondie."_

" _Just quit fighting me lass. I'm not one to give up so easily."_

" _Whatever."_

Alicia plops back down in her chair, eyes falling closed as the warm night breeze ruffles her hair.

Elyza hops up on the ledge of the deck, opting to watch the brunette from a distance. She takes in the furrowed expression on the girl's face, not relaxed even in this otherwise peaceful night. Her face is weathered with worry, much more than two and a half months should've done to her.

" _Do you ever feel like this is all just a big nightmare? Like maybe one day you'll wake up and it will all just have been a horrible fucking dream?"_

" _No. At least not anymore. Maybe at the beginning. When Olivia and I first started seeing sick people in the streets, I thought that maybe it wasn't real. But as time went on, things were only getting worse. I just knew. That this was the end."_

The blonde slides off the ledge, making her way over to the brunette's chair. She sits down on the end of the lounger, careful not to invade too much of the brunette's personal space.

" _I guess that's why I figured, fuck it. Might was well live like today is gonna be my last day. Because we are now living in the face of death, every single day."_

" _It just makes everything else feel fake, ya know? Like every single memory that I have of my life was all fabricated."_

" _Maybe that is just our minds way of protecting us. Making everything else feel as if it were fabricated so that we can adjust to our new reality."_

" _Maybe."_

" _It's just all fucked up."_

" _Like you said, it's just our new reality."_

" _Yeah. Seems like a waste."_

" _Why's that?"_

" _It's just….we're both so young. And who knows how much longer we will live. I guess that is part of the reason that I have been so adamant about protecting you. I feel like just because the world is dying, doesn't mean that we have to stop living."_

" _You don't have to protect me to live. I'm doing just fine on my own."_

" _Maybe protecting you makes me feel like I'm still living."_

" _Shouldn't you be living for yourself? Not somebody else."_

Elyza's gaze drops to her hands, the muscles involuntarily shaking. Her mind conjuring up the images of all of the lives that she has taken over the past two and a half months. She feels the blood of every stolen life staining her hands, red marring every inch of skin.

" _I am afraid that I don't remember how to live, love."_

" _You remember. It might be buried under all of the shitty things that you've had to do, but deep down you remember. The dead are gone, and the living are hungry. Seems like it's really the opposite now."_

" _Maybe sometimes I need a reminder."_

The brunette gazes into the blonde's strikingly blue eyes. Her eyes are bright with light but Alicia can see the underlying sadness clouding them.

Matt hasn't even been gone for three months, but Alicia can't deny the pull that she feels towards the blonde. It almost feels as if she knew this girl in another life, at another time.

That pull is what fuels the brunette's next decision. Alicia surges forward, gripping the blonde's chin with her thumb and index finger. Elyza gasps in surprise, chin lifting up to meet Alicia's gaze. As soon as the girl's eyes lock, Alicia closes the distance between them. She presses their lips tightly together. Elyza's hands slide into Alicia's hair, gripping the brunette locks tightly. The moan that escapes the blonde's mouth is absolutely sinful, causing Alicia to gasp into Elyza's mouth.

The blonde takes advantage of the gasp, sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth. She presses her tongue against Alicia's, moaning as the brunette kisses her back with equal fervor. Alicia's tongue battles hers for dominance, both women letting out small, pleasured gasps.

They only break apart when air becomes a necessity, both women gasping from the exertion of the kiss. Elyza is still gripping Alicia's hair, causing a soft moan to leave the brunette's lips as her hair is tugged lightly. She presses her face against the blonde's neck, causing a loud gasp to escape.

Reality really was a cruel bitch. Honestly, Elyza knew better than to trust that good things would happen to her.

Needless to say, the blonde wasn't having a very good day.

Her night was awesome, of that much she was sure.

Except for the fact that her 'awesome' night turned out to be a big, fat lie. Well, a dream really. Normally she would've called this type of dream a good dream, this one was the exception.

She was outside watching Alicia last night. As it turns out, Alicia fell asleep pretty soon after sitting on the lounger.

Elyza fell asleep as well, the brunette's relaxed state causing her body to relax until she couldn't fight off impending sleep any longer.

Elyza newest rule for surviving the zombie apocalypse, don't fall asleep in a tree.

At least not without a form of strapping yourself into said tree.

Because if you happen to have a 'sexy dream' about a certain brunette, because you are likely to fall out of said tree.

Not exactly the way the blonde wanted to wake up on this fine, walker infested morning.

At least there weren't any walkers nearby when she hit the ground, so she wasn't at risk of being eaten first thing in the morning.

Falling fifteen feet to the ground when one is completely asleep is no cake walk, and Elyza is definitely suffering for her poor decision this morning.

Her back hurts like a bitch this morning, as does her knee. She is fairly certain that she bruised a couple of ribs in her fall, and her knee she still isn't sure about.

Needless to say, Elyza is in a pretty poor mood today.

So when she sees the object of her mildly inappropriate dreams walking around alone, she about loses her mind.

The brunette is walking down the neighborhood, earbuds stuck in her ears, as if they aren't in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

The blonde storms up to the brunette, pulling of the earbuds out of Alicia's ear.

" _Ow! What the fuck!?"_

" _You are really starting to test my patience."_

" _Where do you get off, you crazy bitch?"_

" _Why are you walking around by yourself?"_

" _Why are you?"_

Elyza scoffs. _"I am perfectly capable of defending myself."_

" _And I'm not?"_

" _Are you even armed right now?"_

" _I have a pocket knife in my jeans."_

A laugh bubbles out of the blonde's throat. _"A pocket knife? Are you going to poke the walkers to death?"_

" _No. What are you armed with?"_

" _I have no less than five hunting knives on my person at all times. I also have two pistols tucked into my jeans. I usually have a kitana sword on my back but I left it at my place."_

" _What are you? G.I. Australian Jane? Who needs that many weapons at one time?"_

" _This isn't a video game, Princess. This is the real world. We are in the middle of the apocalypse right now. This isn't the time for you to prance down the street like a fool listening to whatever godawful band is popular in this country right now."_

Alicia rolls her eyes, linking her arms across her chest. The blonde stands her ground, staring the other girl down.

" _I don't know who you think you are, but I don't need you to 'rescue' me."_

" _Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I'm not doing this for you?"_

" _What in the hell do you mean?"_

 _I've been staying in this neighborhood for the past month. I saw your group when you guys took shelter. I know that you have a family with you. How you do think they would feel? If they knew that their daughter was prancing around outside, without a fucking care in the world? Do you think that they would like knowing that you aren't armed, running around without a second thought about your well-being."_

" _What do you know?"_

" _Oh you know. I just am pretty positive that my parents are either dead back home, or they are waiting to die. I don't know how far this virus has spread, but I am sure that it will be worldwide in no time if it isn't already. So at least you have people who care about you that are still alive."_

" _You…"_

" _I'm not finished. Besides the fact that you have your parents around, you have friends and maybe siblings. The only person that I had that was like a sibling to me is dead. I had to kill her before she turned into one of those deadheads. So excuse me for trying to open your eyes. For trying to make you give a fuck about your life. Just because our world is dead, doesn't mean that we have to stop living."_

Elyza turns away from Alicia without a second glance, wiping at her eyes to keep her unwanted tears at bay. She hurries away from the other girl, hoping that the brunette heeds her advice.

Alicia watches Elyza walk away from her, her mouth hanging open in shock. She keeps her eyes on the blonde until she is out of sight. Letting out a loud sigh, the brunette makes the short trek back towards the house. She makes it inside without incidence, locking herself in her room before the tears start to fall.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this little ditty. I plan on turning this into a slow burn multi chapter fic. We need all of the Lexark that we can possibly get right now. Feel free to drop me a line on here or come bother me on tumbler. My blog is under JeffrinaMichelle. Until next time lovelies!**

 **Translations:**

 **I looked a lot of these slang words up on google, so please don't hate me if they aren't 100% correct.**

 **Bollocks- Means the testicles. Usually used to express contempt, annoyance, or defiance.**

 **Ace- Excellent or very good.**

 **Shove off- Go away or get lost.**

 **Drongo- Dumbass.**

 **Bloody- Usually meaning damn.**

 **Arsehole- Exactly what it sounds like- ASSHOLE.**

 **Wanker- A person who masturbates. Used as an insult.**

 **Bugger off- Go away. Piss off.**

 **Moll- A woman of loose sexual morals. Mostly used to call someone a bitch, slut, or a prostitute.**


End file.
